The letter
by Mikitsan
Summary: "-Puedes escribirle una carta, así podrás expresarle tus sentimientos y las cosas que no puedes decirle a la cara- Parecia una excelente idea, hasta que las cosas se salieron de control" SxM One-shot


_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, porque demonios me lo recuerdan?.. Además si así fuera el manga saldría cada tres días en vez de cada mes y terminaría siendo un KidXChrona hentai (enserio xD)_

**-O-**

Corría despavoridamente por las a esa hora desiertas calles de Death City hacia el departamento que compartía con su técnico, sus cabellos alvinos lo golpeaban en los ojos a causa de la velocidad que llevaba pero no podía importarle menos, tenia que llegar antes que ella… todavía no lograba entender como termino todo de esa forma y se reprochaba mentalmente haber perdido ayuda a sus "queridos" amigos para algo tan importante.

_ Flash Back _

_Soul POV_

_Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la cancha de basket ball, ese día les pedí a los chicos vernos a solas, quería que me ayudaran respecto a Maka, por fin me sentía preparado para decirle mis sentimientos. Se que sonaba ridículo pedirles consejos amorosos a ellos dos, pero eran mis mejores amigos, y supongo que por el hecho de que ellos tengan novia y yo no significaba que eran mejores que yo en esto…o al menos eso creía ya que desde hace media hora lo único que escuchaba entre ellos dos eran griteríos y peleas poco masculinas…_

_- Puedes escribirle una carta, así podrás expresarle tus sentimientos y las cosas que no puedes decirle a la cara, Chrona hace eso cuando se siente mal o deprimida, o sea casi todo el tiempo…_

_- Y no la culpo, yo también me deprimiría si te tuviera a ti de novio._

_- Repite eso asimétrico!_

_-Estoy seguro que me escuchaste rayitas!_

_Una carta, pensándolo bien no es tan mal idea, solo debo escribirle lo que siento, buscar un sobre bonito y hablar de mis sentimientos y esas cosas que generalmente alagan a las mujeres._

_-Gracias por el consejo chicos creo que es justo lo que hare._

_Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el departamento, me gire a darles un ultimo vistazo a Black*Star y Kid los cuales ni se inmutaron al despedirse, por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar estaba peleando por cual tenia la novia mas "simétrica y genial", pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en esos dos, de lo único que debo preocuparme ahora es de escribir esa carta y por fin quitarme este peso de encima…_

_End Flash Back - End Soul POV_

Esa había sido una gran idea si la hubiese hecho, el sabia exactamente que decirle a Maka, de que forma y hasta en que color, pero no se había atrevido a escribirla, por lo cual resultaba irónico que estuviera corriendo por todo Death City para evitar que ella viera una carta que ni siquiera el había escrito, y ahora tenia que lidiar con los problemas que su mejor amigo había ocasionado.

_Flash Back (sip, __otro__ xD)_

_-Buenas tardes Soul-kun como te encuentras? _

_- Bien Tsubaki gracias supongo que ya te entérate de mi problema verdad? – respondía el aludido mientras le regresaba la sonrisa a la pelinegra._

_-Si, me dijo Black*Star aunque desde hace mucho tiempo sabíamos que terminarían juntos, hacen una hermosa pareja, y también me comentaron respecto a la carta que plane-_

_-Nyajajajaja no te preocupes amigo yo el gran Black*Star me adelante y te hice el favor de tu vida, deje una perfecta declaración escrita por mi de tu parte en la habitación de Maka, seguro será tuya dentro de poco! – Decía el ninja cortando el monologo de su novia mientras levantaba el pulgar en gesto de completa autosatisfacción por lo que acababa de decir._

_Y lo único que escucho Soul después de eso fue el sonido de sus propios pasos…_

_EndFlashBack_

Y ahí estaba el, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, tenia que llegar antes de que Maka encontrara esas cartas o todo se iría al caño, todo el tiempo que planeo declararle sus sentimientos y todo el tiempo antes de ello que lo paso negando lo evidente y buscando excusa tras excusa, pero ahora su cerebro no estaba reaccionando como normalmente lo haría…

Subió las escaleras de un brinco y abrió la puerta de golpe sin preocuparse siquiera que sus molestos vecinos se quejaran del ruido y al paso mas rápido que pudo entro corriendo por la pequeña sala hacia la habitación de Maka. Suspiro aliviado al encontrarla la puerta abierta y sobre la cama un pequeño sobre de color azul, acelero mas (si eso era posible) el paso y en cuanto llego toco lentamente el sobre aun con los dedos temblorosos y la respiración entrecortada…

_Querida Ratón de biblioteca:_

_Yo el grandísimo e inigualable Soul Eater Evans te daré el honor de poder ser mi novia, entiendo que estés asombrada que alguien tan BIG como yo te haya escogido entre tantas bellas mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas podría coexistir con alguien tan genial como yo así que por eso te he elegido, para que compartas conmigo el placer de mi existencia._

_Se que siempre te he dicho que posees unos pechos muy planos pero tomando en cuenta que vivimos con Blair ya no tengo problemas con ello, podre visualizar los de ella y seremos felices, espero tu respuesta aunque ya estoy seguro de cual será! Nyaajajaja!_

_Con cariño Soul_

En esos momentos un popurrí de gestos y contracciones faciales pasaron por el rostro de Soul mientras leía la carta, palideció pensando que hubiera pasado si Maka la hubiese visto primero y no pudo evitar tragar sonoramente al pensar en todos los meses que hubiera pasado en recuperación a causa de los incontables Maka-chop que habría recibido su delicado cráneo.

- Así que mis pechos no son lo suficientemente grandes para un ser tan big como tu?

Oohh Mierda…

Parada en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Maka mirándolo con una expresión entre confundida y molesta pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, que para cualquier otro resultaría tranquilizadora, para cualquier otro excepto Soul que conocía perfectamente el significado de esa sonrisa.

- M-Ma-Maka yo no, De-Deja te explico N-No – "Ahora si he caído bajo, esto es tan poco _cool"_ se decía mentalmente el alvino mientras trataba de encontrar su propia voz y detener los balbuceos incomprensibles que salían de su boca.

- Que me vas a explicar? Que vino Black*Star esta mañana y dejo esa carta en mi cama con tu firma tratando de hacerte un favor?

Su boca se seco, sus parloteos cesaron y sus pupilas se dilataron…eso era _exactamente_ lo que el diría, ahora que mas podía hacer? Decir que fue una broma? Un error de calculo? Culpar a alguien mas? No podría hacerlo ni aunque lo intentara, conocía de las peores formas que una Maka enojada no buscaba culpables, si no quien se la pagara en ese mismo instante.

- Si es así como paso… Me parece gracioso… y lindo…

- Eh? – Quizás esa no era la mejor forma de contestar a algo así pero en esos momentos al parecer su sentido común lo había abandonado… entendía que le pareciera gracioso, estaba en todo su derecho de burlarse de el ya que la expresión que tenia y su falta de coherencia al hablar podría resultar relativamente graciosa, pero para ella que exactamente le pareció lindo…?

- Me parece gracioso que le hayas pedido ayuda a los chicos y la cara que tienes… y me parece lindo el hecho que te hayas preocupado tanto por no molestarme con la carta, entre otras cosas….

-Ehhh? – Estaba de acuerdo que eso ya se estaba saliendo de su control, dejando de lado el hecho que no podía coordinar ninguna palabra que saliera de su boca, no podía entender de lo que Maka estaba hablando, acaso ella sabia algo?

-Y si Soul… se porque era la carta y lo que representa – dijo la oji-verde con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ehhhhh? – En ese momento ya era oficial, el era el idiota mas grande del mundo, no solo porque no podía decir una sola palabra coherente, si no que porque su plan maestro resulto un fiasco, y la chica que el amaba no solo lo había notado, si no que al parecer poseía un extraño poder de telequinesis…

- Soul… a diferencia de lo que puedes pensar no soy telepata… No crees seria mas fácil que me dijeras directamente que sucede? – Pregunto la rubia con cierto temor en sus ojos.

Temor? De que tendría temor? El la amaba y ella no debería de dudar de ello nunca, entonces porque no podía decírselo si la tenia justo enfrente?

- Olvídalo, seguro fue una broma, no te preocupes entiendo, mejor iré a prepara la cena antes de que-

Pero no pudo continuar porque al momento de dar la vuelta el ojirubi la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazo, no había dicho nada en toda la conversación pero ese simple gesto basto para que todas las dudas en la cabeza de Maka se disiparan mientras le devolvía el abrazo aun mas fuerte.

- Creo que estas alturas ya lo sabes…. Pero te amo Maka, perdón por no decírtelo antes…

- Y creo que tu no lo sabes, porque si lo hubieras sabido no habrías pasado por todo esto, yo también te amo Soul, mas de lo que imaginas – Dijo la chica abrazándose mas al pecho de su arma.

-Pero… como supiste que la carta no la había escrito yo? – pregunto el chico de sonrisa de tiburón que en esos momento era mayor de lo que la había tenido nunca.

- Un sobre azul con un estrella negra, además de la forma en la que esta escrita no es cosa tuya… no era nada _cool_… y uno no se necesarita ser un genio para adivinar que solo una persona seria tan estúpida para dejar su firma en la carta de alguien mas, no crees?

Soul río entre dientes mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ella…

**-O-**

_Por fin me digne a terminarlo, empiezo a escribir y me distraigo con una facilidad que puedo tardar horas para escribir un one-shot xD._

_Mi primer Soul y Maka, cosa rara ya que normalmente se empieza con ellos y luego te vas por la tangente pero nop, yo empecé con Kid y Chrona *mirada de esperanza*_

_Bueno me voy a dormir porque ya me ando cabeceando y creo que ya va a ser otro día… enserio xD, por favor si les gusto, si no les gusto, si quieren hacer su buena acción del día, déjenme un reviewcito :3_

_Recuerden que por cada review que no envían el mundo se hace mas simétrico, ayúdenme ha hacer sufrir a Death the Kid y cooperen con la causa :D_


End file.
